With modern networking of a large number of device platforms and device types, applications are being developed with multiple instances so that the application can run on almost any device parameter set, i.e. the combination of device type, device, operating system, display screen, etc.
The present inventors have recognized that it may be possible and indeed desirable to be able to transfer a running application from one device to another so that the application may appear to have continuous execution as it is transferred from one device to the next. The inventors have further recognized that it would be desirable if the state transfer could occur irrespective of differences in the parameter set between the originating device and the recipient device.
What is required is a system and method that may facilitate the transfer of a state of an executing application from one device to another.